


Decisiones

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, The Force
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Luego de la batalla con los Guardias personales de Snoke, Kylo decidió usar su última carta para retener a Rey a su lado."-¿Estás dispuesta a matar a tu propia sangre?(...)Lo lamento tanto, Jaina....-susurró Ben con ojos llorosos, quitándose uno de sus guantes y usando la Fuerza sobre la mente de Rey."





	1. Revelación

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz noche Buena gente bella!  
> Me presento con un fanfic (algo fumado) que fue inspirado por una amiga mía, Carola, y por Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Habrá Reylo....  
> Es una promesa(?

La habitación había perdido sus cortinas rojas. Internamente Rey estaba agradecida por ello, le daba la sensación de ambiente lo suficientemente tétrico sin la tela roja adornando el lugar. Su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía a toda prisa a causa de la reciente pelea contra los guardias del Líder Supremo, que estaba ahora partido a la mitad, oliendo a carne quemada junto a quienes intentaron vengar su muerte.

Era la primera vez que Rey había matado para defender a alguien más que a ella misma. Sus pulmones se llenaban de aire viciado con cada bocanada que daba, pero ella miraba a su alrededor, sólo miraba a su acompañante, sus ojos negros fijos en los de ella, mostrando una determinación que la joven pocas veces había visto. No había rastro de odio y rabia en esos orbes negros, no cuando la miraba a ella. A ella la miraba como si fuera lo más valioso, como si la hubiera esperado mucho tiempo. Y así había sido...

 

\- La Resistencia! -Rey apenas había reaccionado al recordar que sus amigos y lo último que quedaba del intento de República estaba bajo ataque constante. Su corazón dolía.- Diles que detengan el ataque, aún hay tiempo! -le miró con ojos suplicantes, la certeza de que Kylo Ren no detendría el ataque más presente a cada segundo que pasaba.

 

-Dejalos que mueran...-su voz estaba tranquila, pero Rey podía sentir el rencor emanar de cada palabra.- La Resistencia, los Jedi, los Sith, deja el pasado morir. El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco al oírlo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

 

Este no era Ben, no era el joven solitario y herido que tocó su mano sin su guante, en un signo de dejar caer la barrera que lo aislaba de los demás. No, este era Kylo Ren, el hombre lleno de odio, de rencor, que enmascaraba su dolor a través del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Esto no era lo que Rey vio en su premonición.

 

-Ben...no hagas esto...-su mirada, aún suplicante, ahora mostraba todo el dolor que sentía, toda la desesperanza que la invadió de repente. ¿Acaso todo fue por nada? ¿El que ella fuera a buscarlo atravesando media Galaxia con la esperanza que quitarlo de las garras de la Oscuridad había sido en vano?

 

Se sentía traicionada, había sido tan ingenua en pensar que podía atraerlo hacia la luz luego de años de que él usara el Lado Oscuro como combustible para seguir adelante. Estaba demasiado inmerso en ello, por más que una parte de ella se negara a perderlo, a dejar todo así.

 

-¡Te sigues aferrando! -Kylo interrumpió su súplica de golpe, la rabia aflorando en él con facilidad.- Deja morir el pasado, ¡Mátalo si es necesario!

 

Rey quiso darle un puñetazo en su apretados dientes, la imagen de Han solo cayendo por ese puente, muerto a manos de su propio hijo, flotando en su mente. Cada instante que pasaba consumía todo su esfuerzo en un intento de contener las lágrimas, estaba perdiendo la compostura. De pronto él se le acercó con la mano extendida, los ojos suplicantes de Ben Solo fijos en los de ella.

 

-Tu lugar es a mi lado. Juntos reinaremos sobre esta Galaxia. No trates de engañarte a ti misma. Únete a mí. -aguardó su respuesta a unos pasos de distancia, su corazón palpitando como loco, el miedo a perderla cegando sus sentidos. - Por favor...-su voz no era más alta que un susurro, sentía un nudo en su garganta. Entonces ella se alejó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Kylo no podía soportar otra pérdida, otro abandono, la furia como lava hirviendo en sus venas. Antes que pudiera reaccionar ella agarro el sable de luz de Anakin, encendiendolo, dispuesta una vez más a enfrentarse a él, seguramente a matarlo si debía hacerlo.

Su furia sólo aumentó, pero esta vez decidió controlarla, a pesar de que esta era palpable hablo con calma.

 

-¿Estás dispuesta a matar a tu propia sangre? -era su última arma, si eso no conseguía retenerla a su lado nada lo haría.

 

El ambiente se volvio helado de golpe, Rey anonadada intentaba procesar las palabras de Kylo, considerar si realmente podía ser verdad. No. No. Debía ser alguna clase de manipulación, algún intento de detenerla.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué no agarraba su sable de luz? ¿Por qué no parecía querer defenderse de un ataque? Se acercó, cortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que el sable de luz estaba en el cuello de Kylo, no tocándolo por apenas unos centímetros.

Él siguió sin reaccionar, seguro que ella no lo haría.

 

-¿Estás dispuesta? -su voz calmada era aún más terrorífica que su voz llena de furia.

Con su mano movió el sable de luz hasta que quedó a una distancia segura de su cuerpo, y se quitó uno de sus guantes, sus ojos sin despegarse de los de Rey.

 

\- Lo lamento tanto, Jaina...-sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no dejó caer, mientras usaba la Fuerza sobre la mente de Rey para liberar sus recuerdos reprimidos acerca de sus padres, acerca de él.

 

 

 ** _Diez años atrás_**.

 

La multitid de jóvenes sentados en el suelo de roca estaban concentrados, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de su Maestro Jedi, que estaba en el centro del círculo que formaban los aprendices. Eran de un rango de edades de trece a dieciséis años, exceptuando por el joven de cabellos negros detrás del círculo.

Estaba en la misma pose que los demás, sentado en la roca con las piernas cruzadas, el viento despeinando su cabello y moviendo su túnica detrás de él.

Era una lección acerca de la meditación y la paz interior, la conexión que cada Jedi debía poseer con La Fuerza, que debía ser tan simple y fácil como respirar.

La mente de Ben estaba en otro lugar, muy alejado de la lección de su tío. El joven había repasado este particular aprendizaje cientos de veces en sus años en el Nuevo Templo Jedi, antes de que llegaran los nuevos aprendices, pero su tío insistía que estuviera presente.

 

La poca paciencia que poseía cada día se hacía más escasa. Se sentía estancado. Pero había aprendido por sí mismo cómo conectarse con la Fuerza y entrar en transe incluso con los ojos abiertos. Como hacía en ese preciso momento.

Se veía a sí mismo...y la _Oscuridad_ que rodeaba su escencia, la bruma negra cercaba la poca luz que quedaba. _Estaba asustado_ , y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas, era como darle más fuerza a aquello que buscaba quebrantar su espíritu.

Recordaba el momento en que la Oscuridad lo cercó, fue a partir del día que una voz ajena a la propia resonó en su cabeza, _la voz de Snoke_.

No supo cómo logró conectarse con su mente a años luz de distancia física. Pero él lo ayudaba, revelando cosas del gran pasado de su abuelo Anakin, diciéndole día a día que su propósito en la vida era mucho más grande que mantener la insignificante llama de una Religión casi extinta.

Al principio no funcionó, Ben simplemente no lo escuchaba, pero tampoco podía cerrar la conexión. Snoke notaba sus debilidades, y alimentó el rencor que sentía hacia sus padres por haberlo dejado solo a tan corta edad.

Acabó dándole la razón a Snoke, sus padres no se interesaban por él, le temían a su grandeza, incluyendo su tío.

El sentimiento de abandono creció al nacer Jaina. Su hermana había sido una sorpresa para todos, no era una novedad que el matrimonio Organa Solo atravesaba su peor momento, Leia muy ocupada con sus deberes de funcionaria de la Nueva República, Han buscando trabajos cada vez más alejados de la casa que compartían. Como todo hijo, Ben se culpaba a sí mismo por ello, si él no fuera sensible a La Fuerza, sino se pareciera tanto a Vader, todo estaría mejor.

 

Francamente no quería saber nada con la pequeña Jaina. La conoció cuando ella tenía tres años, hasta el momento había rechazado las visitas de su madre con la excusa que estaba demasiado ocupado con su entrenamiento Jedi, pero Leia no era estúpida. Podía oir el rencor y la molestia en cada palabra a través del comunicador.

Había sido así desde que lo envió con Luke, tan lejos de ella, siendo tan niño. Estaba entrando en la adolescencia, prontos trece cuando su madre dio una visita sorpresa al Nuevo Templo Jedi. Sorpresa para el joven Ben, pues era su tío quien había arreglado la visita.

 

El día de la llegada se había pasado más de lo normal meditando, rogando a la Fuerza no odiar a su hermana menor.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y cuando vio a la niña de ojos grandes curiosos su corazón se derritió de ternura. Se sintió conectado a ella al instante que Jaina le dedicó la sonrisa más grande y dulce que nadie le había dedicado jamás, y la manera que sus pequeñas manitas agarraron la suya para guiarlo y mostrarle su juguete favorito, una nave espacial, simplemente cayó a sus pies. Era como si su luz abarcara todo a su alrededor. Detrás de ellos su tío Luke sonreía con satisfacción, pero su madre no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada. Pero Ben los ignoró. Sólo Jaina importaba.

Luego de ese día comenzó a oír la voz de Snoke, y todo fue cuesta abajo.

 

Ben parpadeó varias veces para quitar los recuerdos de su mente. Nada de eso importaba ahora.

Los padawans estaban terminando su lección de meditación, Luke tenía una mirada de aprobación al ver a sus alumnos, que cambió totalmente al posar sus ojos en Ben. Le temía, era evidente, tal como había dicho Snoke apenas una noche atrás. El joven estaba desesperado, buscando cualquier indicativo que él estaba equivocado, pero hasta ahora no había tenido resultados.

Le aterraba lo que Snoke le había pedido a cambio de enseñarle.

 _Mata a tu Maestro, Luke Skywalker_.

_Trae a tu hermana ante mí._

 

Su hermana, que ahora estaba en una de sus visitas anuales al Templo. Había venido sola esta vez.

Se durmió pensando que el dia siguiente hablaría con Luke acerca de lo que escuchaba, acerca de la Oscuridad que amenazaba con consumir su ser a cada segundo. Él sabría ayudarle, sabría qué hacer.

Esa certeza se desvaneció como el humo cuando despertó, viendo a su maestro, a su tío, su propia sangre empuñando su sable de luz dispuesto a matarlo mientras dormía. En ese momento algo dentro de él se quebró y finalmente pudo sentir la Oscuridad fluir libremente en su interior.

Todos creían que él sería un monstruo, que sería igual a Vader. Temblando su mano atrajo su propio sable de luz y lo encendió, la hoja chocó con el de su tío. No iba a ganar así en una posición tan vulnerable, era claro. Usando su nueva y renovada rabia, la Fuerza acudió a su ayuda, y a Kylo poco le importó que estuviera teñida de oscuridad. _ **Quería a Luke muerto.**_

Snoke tenía razón. No podía confiar siquiera en su familia. Aquel pensamiento lo hirió más aún, mientras veia a Luke caer bajo los escombros de la cabaña.

_¡Ben no!_

Esa mirada de terror fue lo último que vio de su tío.

Se puso de pie y salió de los escombros. Los aprendices de Jedi se habían despertado y salido a ver que pasaba. Ben aún empuñaba el arma Jedi encendida. Los jovenes le miraron atónito. Ben no les prestaba suficiente atención,ellos no eran importantes. La prioridad era esconder a su hermana y dirigirse al encuentro de su nuevo maestro.

No le llevó mucho a los padawans darse cuenta qué había ocurrido con Luke. Él sintió su miedo y su furia claramente como la luz del día. Los tres que intentaron atacarlo terminaron muertos en el suelo. Era la primera vez que mataba, y poco le importó.

_Luke Skywalker intentó asesinarme mientras dormía. Esto es camino del Jedi. Ya fue suficiente. Siganme o compartan la suerte de su Maestro._

Ben no era estúpido. Sabía que los padawans que quedaban eran aquellos que sentían el llamado del Lado Oscuro tal como él, y por eso no fue sorpresa que se unieran a la causa. Le ayudaron a alistar una nave, y en lo que hacían eso la pequeña Jaina apareció. Estaba asustada, y él fue astuto de alejarla de los cadáveres de los niños.

Fue algo difícil convencerla de no buscar a Luke, pero al final logró hacer que subiera a la nave, luego que los antiguos padawans incendiaran el Templo.

Como regalo para sus padres había dejado uno de los vestidos de Jaina empapado en sangre, si iban a creer que era un monstruo era mejor que perdieran a ambos hijos en la misma noche. Su rencor a flor de piel, sentía que moriría escupiendo por la boca el odio profindo que sentía por cada miembro de su familia. _Excepto por Jaina_.

Usando la Fuerza pudo cerrar la Conexión que tenía con Snoke, al menos el tiempo suficiente para ir al planeta más alejado posible de la ubicación actual de Snoke.

Jakku, un planeta desértico, hogar de nada más que arena y pobreza. Se odió a sí mismo de la misma forma que odiaba a su familia, pero allí su hermanita estaría segura, estaría a salvo de las garras de Snoke. Lo único que le había dado luz en su vida no caería en las manos de la Oscuridad.

Lo que hizo después fue puro instinto, fue la Fuerza acudiendo a ayudarle en un tiempo de necesidad y total desesperanza. Al aterrizar colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Jaina, que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo asustada aún.

Pudo ver sus recuerdos en su propia mente pasar como una película, y con bastante facilidad pudo oscurecer los detalles, borrar pequeñas partes de ellos, borrar el rostro de sus padres y borrar el tiempo que vivió en Coruscant, el tiempo que pasó en el Nuevo Templo Jedi. Era como aplicar una densa niebla con la Fuerza sobre los recuerdos de su hermana. Y llegó la parte más dolorosa, borrarse a sí mismo de los recuerdos de la niña.

La dejó en manos de un comerciante local, con la firme amenaza que si algo le ocurría desearía no haber nacido. El alien deforme y gordo le creyó. Debió ser su mirada asesina.

Le prometió regresar pronto, y subió a la nave ignorando sus gritos. El corazón destrozado le pesaba sobre el pecho, se sentía débil. Como si tuviera muchos más años de los que en realidad tenía.

La realidad de lo que acababa de hacer golpeandolo como un ladrillo directo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, tembloroso, el sudor empapando su frente. Había matado a tres niños menores que él, había matado a su tío, rompería el corazón de sus padres, y se uniría a un lord oscuro sediento de poder en el mismo día.

 **La Oscuridad había apagado casi toda la luz dentro suyo, se había vuelto el monstruo que tanto decían que era. Les había dado la razón al final,** y todo por culpa de su tío. Una solotaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar en su hermana creciendo sola, esperándolo en aquel basurero.

**_¿Qué había hecho?_ **

Era muy tarde para retroceder, muy tarde para cambiar nada. Este era su destino ahora y debía aceptarlo rápido.

El encuentro con su nuevo maestro no resultó para nada lo que esperaba. Él esperaba comprensión, empatía, esperaba una figura paterna que no le fallara. Esperaba hallar a la familia que le había dado la espalda por completo.

En cambio encontró sólo maltrato. El alien humanoide de rostro deformado estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo para que alcanzara su potencial, sí. Pero su furia al saber que había ido a su presencia sin su hermana fue indescriptible.

Lo torturó para desquitarse, Ben intentó defenderse pero era inútil, Snoke era más fuerte que él. Y aunque los rayos de Fuerza que recibió no dejaron heridas visibles, el joven de cabello negro sentía su cuerpo arder de dolor.

Temblando se puso de pie en cuanto su Maestro le pidió la ubicación de Jaina. Cuando se la exigió. Snoke escarbó profundo en la mente de su joven y nuevo aprendiz en busca de la información que quería, lastimando a Ben en el proceso, haciendo su nariz y sus ojos sangrar por el esfuerzo que intentaba mantenerlo a raya.

Seguía repitiendo que no se resistiera, que era inevitable, que no se preocupara y que pronto aprendería a hacer esto por sí mismo. Ben sentía su cabeza pronta a explotar, si seguía así lo mataría. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba buscó en la Fuerza nuevamente el auxilio, una cuerda que le permitiera sostenerse, revertir aquello.

La encontró, la encontró en el profundo rencor que sentía a todos quienes le habían fallado, en la rabia que sentía, el dolor que le provocaba haber alejado a su hermana de él, en lo herido y solo que se habia quedado. Esta vez para siempre, esta vez ya no tendría el pequeño rayo de luz de Jaina.

La furia de aquello le permitió expulsar a Snoke de su mente, pero era muy tarde, él ya había aferrado sus garras a los recuerdos necesarios, y al expulsarlo de su mente Ben borró sus propios recuerdos en su mente y la de Snoke.

Fue como una explosión, Snoke se sostuvo de la pared cercana algo aturdido, mientras Ben luchaba por acompasar su respiración errática, boca abajo en el suelo, jurando que estaba dándole un infarto.

A los pocos segundos Snoke le ordenó que le levantara para ponerse de rodillas y obedeció, sabía que su Maestro estaba molesto, pero ninguno de los dos podía recordar la razón.

Entonces fue bautizado en su nueva vida, bajo el nombre de Kylo Ren. Le resultaba enormemente fácil acudir al Lado Oscuro, y su Maestro no hacía más que alimentar esas emociones negativas, su odio, su rabia.

Y todo había transcurrido así por años, hasta que le fue ordenado a Kylo buscar a su tío, quien aparentemente había sobrevivido. Cumplió, y desde ese momento todo fue cuesta abajo, más de lo que creía posible. Pero cuando interrogó a la joven chatarrera algo volvió a su mente.

No supo porqué, pero la necesitaba a su lado, ella comprendía cómo se sentía. **Eran dos caras de una misma moneda**.


	2. Hux....and Reylo.

**_Actualidad._ **

 

Las lágrimas que Rey no había derramado finalmente estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. No recordaba con claridad, pero sí pequeñas imágenes, fragmentos de situaciones, y los rostros de Leia y Han, sonriéndole, llamándola por el nombre que le habían entregado al nacer.

 

Cortó la distancia, los insignificantes dos pasos que la separaban de Kylo Ren para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, pero su mano nunca llegó a su rostro pues este la detuvo con facilidad, en sus ojos negros la culpa y dolor aún escritos con claridad.

 

Rey se sentía peor que antes, más abandonada aún. Todo este tiempo había esperado por su familia y su propia sangre le había borrado la memora. Pero los había encontrado, gracias a Finn y a B-B8 se involucró con La Resistencia, y sin saberlo había hallado a su familia.

 

Y ahora el monstruo había decidido devolverle sus recuerdos como si nada. Para que ella no huyera.

 

-Me…abandonaste..te olvidaste de mi…-por cada palabra le daba un golpe sin fuerza en el pecho, conteniendo con gran esfuerzo los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.-¿Cómo…pudiste…hacerlo?

 

Kylo simplemente agarró sus brazos con firmeza, recuperando a compostura, debía hacerlo antes que las emociones de Rey le abrumaran. El Lazo, la Unión a través de la Fuerza entre ellos seguía intacto.

 

-Mírame. Rey…mírame. No hay tiempo para esto ahora. Lo siento, realmente lo siento…-tomó su barbilla, mirándola con la misma intensidad, con misma necesidad por ella que antes. No era un error pensar que ella era su luz.  
No se estaba calmando, intentó enviarle suaves oleadas de calma a través de su vínculo pero ella lo rechazaba. Sin paciencia ya, agarró su barbilla con firmeza, gruñendo levemente, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Tan solo necesitaba que se calme.

 

Funcionó. La sorpresa de la acción enfrió su furia momentáneamente, aunque debería lidiar con ello más tarde. Rey se merecía más explicaciones que un par de recuerdos sueltos que seguramente no comprendía.

 

Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la joven y estuvo a punto de hablar, Ben observándola con curiosidad y atención.

 

Entonces ambos lo sintieron, la pertubación en la Fuerza que indicaba un peligro inminente. Se inclinaron hacia el mismo sitio de la Sala del Trono, Ben rodeando a Rey protectoramente con uno de sus brazos, ambos con manos extendidas. Por puro instinto habían formado un escudo de energía que los protegió de la explosión que ocurrió después.

 

Un de las naves Rebeldes chocó a hipervelocidad contra ellos, partiendo la nave de la Primera Orden a la mitad. Ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo por el impacto.

 

Kylo se incorporó con rapidez al sentir la presencia del Almirante Hux.

Aquí venía la parte difícil.

 

Dirigió una mirada a Rey que parecía suplicarle que mantuviera la calma y lo dejara hablar.

Los pasos de Armitage llegaron hasta ellos.

 

La expresión de indignación que contraía su rostro en una graciosa mueca le divertía enormemente a Kylo, pero su fachada llena de frialdad estaba de vuelta en su rostro.

 

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-oh, ya estaba haciéndolo enojar, el rubio siempre lograba aquello con facilidad.-¡¿Por qué esta escoria de la resistencia no se encuentra bajo custodia?!-cuestionó Hux, señalando con desdén a Rey.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante pero prefirió no decir nada, ya sentía suficiente enojo emanar de Kylo y no pretendía empeorar las cosas-

 

-No soportaré cuestionamientos, Almirante…-comenzó Kylo, su voz fría como el hielo.-Debemos perseguir a los Rebeldes restantes…-Rey quiso protestar por ello, pero sólo apretó sus puños.-

 

Hux no cabía en sí mismo de la indignación.-¿Debemos? ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?! El líder supremo está muerto, no seguiré órdenes de…-ahí estaba, la clase de comportamiento que acabó totalmente con la paciencia del joven de cabello negro. Sin pensarlo con detenimiento, usó la fuerza para apretar su cuello, cortándole la respiración, dejando que apenas un pequeño flujo de aire pasara a sus pulmones. No podía asesinarlo, lo necesitaba para controlar a las tropas, pero eso no significaba que soportaría cuestionamientos de su autoridad.

 

-Bien has dicho. El Líder Supremo está muerto…-comenzó la frase, a pesar de estar hirviendo de rabia por dentro estaba controlándose. Debía ser la presencia de Rey. Aflojó apenas un poco su agarre sobre Hux, que boqueaba por aire como un pez fuerza del agua, sus ojos inyectados de sangre por el odio que sentía.

 

-L..Larga vida al Líder Supremo…-continuó Hux, respirando aliviado cuando Kylo lo soltó, respirando con rapidez para recobrar el aliento. Se incorporó, expresión seria pero cautelosa, intentando recobrar algo de su dignidad.-Ordenaré que alisten su nave.

 

-Hágalo. Rey se quedará a mi lado por el momento. Y no soportaré cuestionamiento al respecto.- Rey le miró, sin saber si sentir asco por su ambición hacia un puesto de tan alto rango, o sentirse agradecida que la amenaza hubiera funcionado para que los soldados no se tornaran contra ellos.

Hux se apresuró a salir de la presencia de ambos. Una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo, Rey se dio la vuelta para hablarle.

 

-¿Líder Supremo? –cuestionó, la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.- No puedes hacerle eso a la Resistencia. Tu…madre, Leia está ahí…-la mención de aquel nombre llenó de ira a Kylo.- Sé que aún te preocupas por ella.

 

Rey pudo sentir el conflicto con claridad a través de su Lazo. Pero era demasiado tarde, la máscara de Caballero de Ren estaba bien puesta en su sitio, sofocando todo lo que pudo haber venido de Ben.

Suspiró, señalando la salida con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia su nave.   
La joven analizó sus opciones, realmente no tenía muchas. Escapar en ese punto no era una opción, sin olvidar que deseaba respuestas a todo lo ocurrido.

 

De mala gana lo siguió,, los soldados aterrados haciendo espacio para que ambos pasaran, aún a costa de tardar más en sus propias tareas de evacuación.

El rumor de la muerte de Snoke se había extendido bastante rápido al parecer, Rey podía sentir el miedo de los soldados en la presencia de ambos. Seguramente sería por Kylo.

 

**_Sabes que te detendré, ¿Cierto? No dejaré que masacren a la resistencia._** Rey se comunicó con él a través de su Conexión, cuando esperaban que abordaran la nave.

Kylo la miró, sus ojos carecían de la rudeza con la que miraban a todos los demás.

 

**_Cuento con ello._** Respondió él simplemente, dejando que ella abordara primero. Se quedaron en silencio, aguardando que los soldados pusieran la nave en órbita. Rey creyó que Hux estaba demasiado asustado para acompañarlos pero si presencia en el puente de mando justo antes de despegar le confirmó lo contrario.   
A pesar de ello, se encontraba usando los comunicadores para organizar el resto de la flota, demasiado concentrado en su tarea.

La expresión y silencio de Kylo eran inescrutables, la única muestra de algún tipo emoción era su mandíbula tensa.

Al llegar al planeta, los Rebeldes habían despegado su ataque con maquinaria vieja que de ninguna forma podía hacer frente a los Cazas de la Orden. Kylo quiso reír. Ordenó que preparan el cañón para derribar la puerta.

-Señor, están enviando mensajes de auxilio a sus aliados. ¿Debería cortar sus comunicaciones?-preguntó con algo de ansiedad uno de los hombres que estaba tras las consolas.

 

-No. Rastreen a dónde se dirigen las comunicaciones. Nos ocuparemos de esos traidores después. -respondió Kylo.

Era más de lo que Rey podía aguantar. 

_**Ben... No hagas esto.** _

_**Es lo que debo hacer. Pendemos de un hilo.** _

_**Deja que me encargue, dame un equipo.** _

_**¿Qué sabes tú de dirigir un equipo de asalto?** _

-Preparen al equipo Cobalto. Debemos encargarnos por tierra de buscarlos uno por uno. -ordenó Hux, sin esperar la instrucción de Kylo Ren, lo que lo hizo enloquecer. Iba a contradecirlo cuando sintió una presencia conocida, tanto él y Rey se aproximaron al visor frontal de la nave para observar a Luke aguardando entre ellos y la resistencia. 

El odio emergió como una explosión dentro de Kylo. El mismo odio que cegaba todo lo demás, incluido su razonamiento. -¡DISPAREN TODAS LAS ARMAS A ESE HOMBRE! 

-¡KYLO NO!-pero era muy tarde. Ya las armas estaban disparando, el humo y la tierra roja esparciéndose por todos lados alrededor del objetivo. 

-¡Suficiente! ¡Alto al fuego!-Hux prácticamente gritó al ver que Kylo Ren no ordenaba que detuvieran el ataque. Se ganó una mirada llena de odio de su parte.

Pero Ben y Rey aún sentían a Luke Skywalker en la Fuerza, el ataque no había funcionado. 

-¡Bajenme! Me enfrentaré a él solo. 

-Líder Supremo, no es....-pero no pudo terminar su frase, siendo arrojado contra la pared más cercana por Kylo Ren.

Caminó junto a Rey hecho una furia.-El equipo Cobalto estará a tu cargo para la toma de prisioneros. No permitiré que tomen más de diez. Los más significativos, enfrentarán un juicio por traición y subversión. Luego de sus sentencias nadie querrá levantar la cabeza contra La Primera Orden. 

Ella lo miró desafiante, furiosa. Las ganas de golpearlo eran tremendamente fuertes. 

_**No te llamaré "Líder Supremo".**_ La joven asintió. Era su oportunidad para asegurarse que la mayoría pudieran escapar. Tembló al pensar que vería a sus amigos de nuevo, que vería a Leia... _A su madre_.

-Líder Supremo, no puede hacer eso. Es una traidora. Deje que me encargue...-pidió Hux incorporándose de la forma menos dolorosa posible, todo su cuerpo se resentía por el golpe que había recibido. 

-No me cuestione. Usted se encargará se supervisar que ninguna nave escape de este planeta.- ordenó fríamente Kylo. Sabía que el Halcón Milenario había venido al rescate, derribando sus Cazas uno por uno. 

Sin otra palabra, Kylo descendió, dejando a todos algo atónitos, Hux lanzando miradas de odio hacia Rey, ella devolviéndole las mismas. -¡Ya escucharon al Líder Supremo! ¡Muévanse! -con esto los soldados comenzaron a organizar el nuevo plan de ataque, indicando a Rey con cierto recelo el punto de encuentro con su equipo. Ya habían armado la estrategia de atacarlos por una salida alternativa que tenía la mina, por el lugar más probable que iban a intentar salir. 

Rey aferró su agarre en el sable de luz que tenía en su cinturón.Esperaba estar a la altura de la situación. Si su plan fallaba era probable que los soldados empezaran a atacarla a ella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto que me tomara tanto tiempo subirlo!  
> Y que fuera tan corto. La inspiración es una Bitch.   
> Estuvo rehuyendo de mí estos dos días.   
> Espero les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leerme, y muchas gracias por los kudos!   
> Los amo.  
> May the Reylo and the Force be with you.


	3. La pérdida de un hermano, y el regreso de una hija.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O cómo los rebeldes escaparon una vez más de las garras de la Primera Orden y de su nuevo Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde ya estaba frente a la veintena de soldados que conformaban el Equipo de Asalto Cobalto, quienes observaban a Rey en posición de firmes, algo confundidos pues un par de ellos reconocían que ella había estado junto con los Rebeldes.

La joven paseó sus ojos, intentando descifrar qué expresión habría detrás de cada casco blanco. No se sentía preparada para dirigir, pero francamente apenas de conocía a sí misma, hasta hacía menos de una hora no tenía familia, y ahora estaba a punto de atacar a la Resistencia, comandada por su madre.

Mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, si deseaba continuar con la actuación ella también debía creerlo.

 

-Todos sabemos que esto debe ser confuso para ustedes, pero espero que como su superior no encuentren problemas para obedecer mis órdenes. La General Organa será nuestra prisionera, no tiren a matar.-anunció, sonando más confiada de lo que se sentía.

 

Con esas palabras se pusieron en movimiento, descendiendo por el acantilado que llevaba a la entrada secundaria de la mina. Cubierto de rocas, Rey no esperaba menos, aunque aquello complicaría todo. Había albergado la esperanza que los Rebeldes estuvieran ya fuera de la mina y muy lejos de allí.

Los soldados esperaron instrucciones, sosteniendo sus armas firmes contra el pecho. Pero ella accionó sin mediar palabra, usando la Fuerza levantó todas las rocas que obstruían el paso, dejándolas caer a los costados.

Un sabor amargo en su boca al pensar en los rostros decepcionados que sus amigos tendrían al verla. Podía sentir la Fuerza en su interior, la energía desequilibrada, y también sentía una furia que no era suya, debía ser el lazo que compartía con Ben.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues a los pocos segundos los soldados de asalto habían ingresado en la cueva, ella los siguió con prisa, esperando que su plan funcionara.

La mina tenía poca luz, pero la suficiente para distinguir las siluetas de los Rebeldes, quienes estaban usando unas rocas de protección de los disparos que recibían de los soldados de la Primera Orden.

Un par de los soldados habían caído, así como un par de Rebeldes. El rojo predominaba en la cueva, debido a los disparos. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era menos que honorable, pero el ver en la distancia el rostro en shock de Finn al verla la hizo decidirse. Atrajo a sus manos uno de los blasters que los soldados habían dejado caer, y disparó a uno de los soldados que estaban distraídos.

Se odiaba a sí misma por disparar por la espalda, pero no tenía tiempo. Buscó en su interior la fuerza necesaria, buscó en sus sentimientos más profundos, su ira, su dolor, su soledad, y los usó, se permitió a sí misma usar aquella Fuerza Oscura que parecía jalar cada vez más de ella, pero poco le importó.

Extendió su mano delante de ella y la cueva comenzó a colapsar, tierra, polvo y cascotes de diferentes tamaños cayeron sobre rebeldes y soldados por igual.

Los miembros de la resistencia parecieron entender este plan a la perfección, pues dedicaron sus disparos al techo de la mina, acelerando el colapso de la misma. Varios soldados quedaron inconscientes debajo de montones de rocas, y Rey extendió su mano hacia el grupo que seguía disparando, usando la Fuerza para retenerlos en su sitio, como si estuvieran congelados, pudo sentir su miedo fluir.

Los rebeldes no siguieron disparando, sino que se dirigieron por el estrecho pasillo que había quedado hacia la salida de la mina.

La joven sintió las mentes de cada uno de ellos, y fue como jalar de pequeños hilos hasta hacerles perder la conciencia.

Los motores del halcón milenario resonaron como un eco en la mina ahora que el fuego había cesado.

Finn llegó corriendo a donde ella estaba de pie, y Rey le dirigió una mirada llena de arrepentimiento. Odiaba estar atrapada en esa situación, pero no tenía vuelta atrás. El moreno la abrazó sin dudar.

 

-Ven con nosotros, Rey. Nada de lo que te haya dicho Kylo Ren puede ser verdad. –le imploró Finn, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza. En ese momento la General Organa apareció detrás, junto con Poe.

-Ya es tarde para mí. –respondió Rey intentando sonreír.- Deben escapar, Chewee seguro los está esperando con el Halcón en la salida.

 

Leia la miró con esos ojos marrones que siempre parecían saber más de lo que nadie sabía, ver más allá de lo que nadie podía ver. Palideció al darse cuenta de la situación, sin duda culpándose a sí misma por haber tardado tanto tiempo en sentir la verdad. 

 

-Poe. La Rebelión está en tus manos.-anunció sin más la General.- Rey debe llevar un prisionero para la Primera Orden. Estoy segura que Kylo deseará que sea yo.

 

El piloto intentó protestar pero fue inútil. Leia estaba decidida a entregarse, era un pequeño precio por proteger la llama de la Resistencia.

Tal como había dicho Rey, Chewee los estaba esperando con el Halcón listo para partir en cualquier momento. Los sobrevivientes no tardaron en abordar, Poe estaba al borde de las lágrimas, después de todo Leia era una figura materna para él, siempre lo había sido, y algo dentro suyo le decía que no era probable volverla a ver. Finn le dirigió una mirada insegura a ambas antes de subir murmurando maldiciones y quejas varias.

Madre e hija observaron la vieja nave despegar, con un silencio amargo dominando los instantes siguientes. Rey entonces la miró, analizando su rostro, se veía tan derrotada, tan llena de culpa, parecía mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad.

Rey entonces, dudosa, posó su mano en el hombro de Leia, pero ella no la miró. Estaba muy ocupada procesando internamente la pérdida de un hermano, y el regreso de su única hija. La joven lo había sentido también, y llamativamente, ahora se sentía un poco más sola en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por la tardanza!!   
> y por lo corto de este capítulo. Tengo el cerebro exprimido por mis estados de ánimos cambiantes.  
> Prometo cosas más interesantes el próximo capítulo.   
> Y es probable que modifique este cuando ande más inspirada.   
> Los amo!!!


	4. En que la Princesa Leia es hecha prisionera... otra vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se revelan secretos de Hux y Rey disfruta enormemente utilizar el Lado Oscuro, pero no está dispuesta a pagar el precio todavía.

El breve silencio compartido por la General Organa y Rey, el silencio en que intentaban procesar que la marca tan familiar de Luke en la Fuerza se había esfumado, se vio interrumpido cuando la joven habló sin pensar, no soportando más sus aturdidos sentidos abrumándola, los sentimientos de ella y de Kylo entremezclados de manera tan incómoda que comenzaba a ver borroso.

-El Maestro Luke...-no se atrevió a llamarle tío, rayos, aún no se atrevía a pensar en cualquiera de ellos como parte de su familia. 

-Lo sé. Se ha ido.-para su sorpresa Leia había respondido, sin mirarla, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte, cosa que Rey apreció pues no deseaba enfrentar a nadie mirándola a los ojos aún. No mientras se sentía un monstruo.

-Pero se fue con paz, y propósito. No fue una muerte sin sentido...-continuó Rey. Y de hecho así había sido, el único pequeño alivio que encontró a través de la Fuerza eran las palabras que el viejo Maestro Jedi le dijo durante su estadía en Ahch-To, " _Nadie se va por completo realmente."_  

Pero debía volver a la realidad. Había muerto a manos de Kylo, quien clamaba ser su hermano, sumando un cadáver más a la ya de por sí larga lista. Debía volver a la realidad porque la presencia del General Hux y varias tropas de soldados dirigiéndose a su encuentro era inminente, y no iba a tenerle compasión a Rey simplemente porque estaba pasando un momento terrible. Era factible que la viera como una amenaza a su posición e intentara deshacerse de ella. Cosa que ella hubiera estado más que feliz de cumplir, incluso volver a Jakku sonaba atractivo estando atrapada de esta forma. 

Pero debía ser fuerte, no había sobrevivido a la inclemencia del desierto soñando estar en otro sitio.

_**De hecho sí.** _

Los soldados que la joven había dejado inconscientes comenzaban a despertar, los heridos eran arrastrados por sus compañeros de manera torpe, y Hux había acudido ya al encuentro, acompañado por Kylo, un poco rezagado detrás de las tropas. La expresión del pelinegro era una de total furia, los dientes apretados, los ojos brillando con una mirada asesina, dispuesto a desquitarse con el próximo que le dirigiera la palabra, por lo que sus subordinados optaron por ignorarlo respetuosamente. Rey comprendió entonces el origen de sus sentimientos tan abrumados, de la ira y el odio que no le pertenecían ardiendo en su pecho. Pero aquello sólo impulsaba su propio odio y furia, todos dirigidos hacia su "hermano". Esperaba que lo sintiera tanto como ella, la expresión de Kylo ablandándose ligeramente al verla a ella y luego a Leia. 

-Esposen a la "Princesa", y pónganla de rodillas.-ordenó Hux, un par de troopers obedeciendo al instante y aprisionando sus manos con esposas de plasma, bastante dolorosas. Leia simplemente le miró con la barbilla en alto, ojos desafiantes hasta el final. No se había inclinado ni cuando amenazaron con destruir su planeta. Y francamente Vader daba más miedo.- No tiene sentido dilatar su ejecución, preparen las armas.-continuó el rubio/pelirrojo. 

-¡No!-Rey habló finalmente antes que pusieran a Leia de rodillas, alzando una de sus manos para detener los movimientos de los soldados. Esto se le daba cada vez más fácil. 

-Tú, chatarrera, escucharás de mí más tarde. Aún debes justificar el porqué de diez prisioneros que se ordenó tomar, tan sólo tomaste una, ¡UNA!.-los ojos verdes de Hux le miraban con furia y se había aproximado peligrosamente a su rostro, Rey encontró algo difícil no retroceder.

Entonces Kylo finalmente pasó al frente, no soportaba más verlos pelear como niños. ¿Así siempre se veía él discutiendo con Hux? Pero Rey no había terminado.

-Harías bien en recordar cuál es tu lugar, general, cuál es tu posición en el nuevo esquema de las cosas. Eres útil, pero hay soldados y gente con mucha más experiencia que tú que estaría más que feliz tomando tu lugar en La Primera Orden, gente más merecedora del puesto, conocedora de los tiempos de paz y que no se dejó alimentar de pequeñas e insignificantes victorias. Personas con un origen más, adecuado a la imagen que su posición requiere.-Rey sonreía, el miedo palpable en el hombre frente a ella le permitía más acceso a su mente, a secretos que acabarían con su reputación dentro de la Primera Orden. Era tremendamente divertido, la Fuerza contaminada con oscuridad obedeciendo a la orden de Rey para escarbar más en la mente de Hux. Pero todo tenía un precio, por más tentador que fuera la joven aún no estaba dispuesta a pagar. 

-Tú..cómo... No te atreverías...-el general balbuceó un poco más de manera incómoda, las palabras no lograban salir armadas en una oración coherente, cosa que acrecentaba su incomodidad. 

-Suficiente.-cortó el Líder Supremo.- Podemos rastrear a esa chatarra más tarde. Y tenemos más cosas de que encargarnos.-dos dedos señalaron a la tropa detrás de él y procedieron a revisar al Escuadrón Cobalto que se encontraba saliendo de la cueva derrumbada en esos momentos, el resto se dedicó a buscar sobrevivientes y revisar bases de datos de los computadores utilizados por los Rebeldes. 

-Basura Rebelde...-escupió Hux a Leia antes de retirarse para supervisar el trabajo de sus tropas. La antigua princesa de permitió mostrarse vulnerable nuevamente, su rostro mostrando la edad que tenía por primera vez desde que Rey la conocía. Miró a Rey con una mezcla de pena y compasión que llenó a la joven de asco. 

-Rey...-comenzó, pero la aludida la interrumpió antes de que pudiera disculparse. ¿De qué iba a disculparse? ¿De no haber identificado su presencia en la Fuerza al momento de verla? ¿El no haberla buscado por todos los sistemas conocidos? ¿El haber creído que Ben era un monstruo capaz de asesinar a su propia hermanita de diez años? 

-No. Ahora no, por favor. No puedo lidiar con ello ahora.-debió hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar, para su sorpresa Kylo intentaba reconfortarla enviando oleadas de cariño y calma a través de su Lazo. 

-Rey, escolten a la general a su celda en el transporte principal,y prepárate para el viaje. -clavó sus ojos negros en los claros de Rey hasta que se retiró con su madre esposada. Iba a ser un largo camino hasta las Regiones Desconocidas. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme! Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo, y espero que el capítulo no los haya decepcionado.   
> Muchas gracias a sus comentarios y Kudos, son enormemente bienvenidos.   
> May the Force be with You


	5. Infancia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera manifestación de Rey y su conexión con la Fuerza.

_-¡Ben!- la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su hermano al momento de descender de la nave, escoltada por un amigo de confianza de Leia._

_La ojeras notables en el rostro del joven aprendiz de Jedi provocaron que su expresión no tuviera toda la alegría que planeaba al abrazar a Jaina, pero al instante de ver a su hermanita todo el mundo pareció iluminarse. Habían pasado meses desde que Jaina visitó el Templo Jedi de su tío, su madre no le permitía ir tanto como quisiera, diciendo que aún era muy joven y que sólo los aprendices estaban autorizados allí._

_-Jaina, te he extrañado tanto.-sonriendo Ben desacomodó su cabello que estaba perfectamente trenzado, pero la niña no estaba ofendida, bien acostumbrada a ese gesto del mayor. -Te esperaba antes._

_-Lo sé. Mamá me obligó a ir con los Naberrie otra vez mientras ella discutía cosas importantes en la República. -el puchero que hizo le dio ganas a Ben de acunarla en sus brazos como cuando era una bebé. -Darred no me agrada, siempre me molesta. -se quejó cruzándose de brazos, refiriendo a su primo segundo, el hijo de Ryoo, la prima de Leia. Ben la comprendía, los Naberrie tampoco eran familia para él. Y debido al abandono últimamente le costaba considerar familia a su padre incluso._

_Pero no Jaina, ella debía ser una constante en su vida._

_-Debes comprender a madre,-siempre refiriéndose a su progenitora con frialdad- Ella quiere que pases tiempo con chicos de tu edad. -habían comenzado a caminar hacia el templo principal, Luke seguramente querría ver a la pequeña._

_-Si quiere eso ¡Debería enviarme aquí contigo! Hay muchos chicos de mi edad aquí. -señaló como si fuera lo más obvio del universo, sonriendo con plena confianza de decir lo correcto.- Además ustedes son más geniales que los primos Naberrie...-dijo la última frase con tal indignación que Ben no pudo evitar reír, pero cubrió su boca rápido para que Jaina no se ofendiera._

_-Sé que tu favorita es Lorna. De hecho estaba ansiosa por verte también.-cambió de tema rápidamente al ver a la niña algo molesta por su risa. -¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?_

_-No, comí algo en el viaje hasta aquí.-comentó distraída por las curiosas especies de aves que volaban sobre sus cabezas, ocupadas en cazar insectos pequeños.- Mamá me dejó no más de una semana, pero me quedaré hasta que envíe a alguien a buscarme.-sonrió cómplice, mirando al mayor muy orgullosa de su plan infalible._

_-Es bueno saberlo,-respondió Ben, sonriendo igualmente a ella.- porque ¿sabes qué? Hemos empezado a entrenar con sables de luz de verdad.-la niña soltó la mano de Ben para aplaudir emocionada.- Y me encantaría que vieras lo increíble que me veo usando el sable que construí, pateando el trasero del tío Luke.-había hecho una pose llena de confianza pero las carcajadas de Jaina lo descolocaron un poco._

_-Querrás decir para ver como el tío Luke limpia el suelo contigo. -Ben resopló levemente molesto pero en ese momento Jaina lo empujó de forma juguetona.-¡Carrera hasta la sala de meditación! -gritó mientras corría entrando al templo, sabiendo que encontraría allí a su tío. Su hermano la siguió de cerca, una sonrisa fija en su rostro, la molestia de hacía momentos olvidada ya._

_Nada importaba mientras tuviera a Jaina a su lado, ni la voz en su cabeza,  ni el recelo y desconfianza que Skywalker le tenía, ni el abandono de sus padres._

_Ben paró en seco, sintiendo una perturbación en la Fuerza provenir de la biblioteca del templo, un suave susurro resonando en su mente, calmo y sereno, lleno de propósito. Sin duda tenía que ver con el llamado de los Textos Sagrados de los Jedi, su tío le había dicho que en determinado momento lo llamarían, para mostrarle algo que necesitaba saber para continuar su camino. Eso había sido años atrás. Y el joven creyó que eso no le ocurriría a él._  
_Se dio media vuelta para ver que Jaina también se había detenido, y su sangre se heló. Si ella también lo había escuchado y sentido, quería decir que estaba manifestando su conexión con la Fuerza, una conexión que Luke y Leia estaban seguros que ella no tendría. La mente del joven dio vueltas por los peores escenarios, creyendo que su tío y madre probablemente pensarían que ella también estaba contaminada de oscuridad, e intentarían aislarla. Otra posibilidad era también que Jaina estuviera llena de luz, al contrario de él que sentía el tirón del Lado Oscuro contra el cual luchaba internamente cada día, lo que haría que la alejaran de él para que no la contaminara. Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando, preso del pánico que le producía pensar en un futuro alejado de Jaina._  
_La niña entonces se dio la vuelta para verle preocupada._

_-Ben, respira...-le indicó en un susurro apenas, sus manos temblando como si estuviera asustada.-¿Qué... es esto?_

_Le tomó unos momentos enfocar la vista nuevamente y entender a qué se refería exactamente su hermana. En medio de ellos, un camino de lo que parecían pequeñas luciérnagas, uniendo sus centros de energía en sus pechos. Anonadado, Ben tocó una de esas luces, pero su mano las atravesó como si fueran hechas de aire. Comprendió entonces que se trataba de energía, de la Fuerza uniéndolos. Era asombroso y aterrador en partes iguales, poder la evidente conexión que tenía con ella desde el momento que había nacido, la Fuerza incluso se sentía en equilibrio y paz a su alrededor. Jaina se acercó, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Ben, y el momento se rompió cuando ambos sintieron a Luke aproximarse a ellos._

_-Maestro..._

_-Lo sé, Ben, puedo verlo. -su expresión era confusa, entre la alegría y la preocupación, como si su rostro no se decidiera por cuál mostrar primero. Le recordaba al lazo que compartía con su hermana melliza, pero este que veía era más fuerte incluso._

_-¡Tío!-la especie de trance entre ambos hermanos se rompió al momento que Jaina se dirigió a abrazar a su tío._

* * *

**Actualidad.** _  
_

Rey se despertó de un susto, el sueño la había dejado con una sensación de amargura en la boca, como si hubiera vomitado. Pero tenía la garganta seca solamente. Le costó recordar dónde se encontraba. Poco a poco su cerebro se había ido acomodando a los últimos eventos: La Resistencia escapando, ella dirigiendo un equipo de Asalto de la Primera Orden, ella disparándoles por la espalda, Leia siendo capturada, su tío Luke muerto... ¿Tio? ¿Leia su madre? Como una holopelícula a toda velocidad recordó a Kylo y ella enfrentando a los guardias Pretorianos luego de asesinar a Snoke... No pudo sostener ni reprimir las arcadas, acabó por vomitar el contenido de su vacío estómago, la bilis en el impoluto suelo negro del sector de calabozos de la nave en que se encontraba.   
Se había quedado dormida frente a la celda que contenía a Leia, en un asiento que había ordenado traer para hacer compañía a la antigua líder de la Rebelión, quien ahora se dirigía a enfrentar un juicio por traición. Traición a aquellos a quienes nunca les juró lealtad. 

Las manos de Rey temblaban sosteniéndose de su asiento, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza aplicada. Un par de guardias con un uniforme que le pareció extraño se acercaron a asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-¿Señorita? El Líder Supremo nos ha ordenado que le informáramos que debía ir a verle en cuanto despertara.-al ver que la joven no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada, el entrecejo fruncido con molestia y malestar.- ¿Se encuentra bien? -aguardó respuesta. 

Por supuesto, Kylo tenía la osadía de ordenarle verlo en su despacho. Después de todo lo que había sucedido y el hombre tenía el valor de tratarla como si fuera una subordinada. Le costaba enorme trabajo reconciliar la imagen de Kylo Ren, el asesino y Líder Supremo, con la imagen de Ben que vio en su sueño/recuerdo/ visión, lo que sea que hubiera sido aquello, el intentar comprenderlo le daba terrible dolor de cabeza. Como si hubiera sabido que pensaba en él y en lo furiosa que estaba con él, la conocida marca en la Fuerza de Kylo Ren presionó levemente los escudos mentales de la chica, escudos que apenas notó que había puesto allí para no sentir a Kylo. Seguramente fue producto de puro instinto. Kylo presionó nuevamente, como cuestionando a la joven si se encontraba bien, a lo que Rey lo ahuyentó de su mente lo más que pudo, tal como había hecho tiempo atrás en la sala de interrogatorios, sin importarle la excesiva brusquedad en ello o si podría dañar a Kylo. Necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba increíblemente molesta, que no podía pasearse por su mente como si nada. La conexión entre ellos se tornó como estática entonces, como un ruido de fondo fácil de ignorar.   
Rey pudo concentrarse en la pregunta del guardia, y sintió con facilidad la marca de Leia indicándole que estaba despierta. 

-Déjennos solas.-dijo simplemente, a lo que los guardias se pusieron tensos y se retiraron lo más calmadamente posible. La joven de ojos claros se preguntaba quién pensarían que asesinó a Snoke para hacerse con el poder. 

-Te tienen miedo.-comentó Leia, desde su celda podía ver perfectamente todo el pasillo, estaba sentada sobre la litera en que debía descansar. No estaba completamente recuperada de la explosión del puente de mando, y la luz en su interior era algo débil. Rey quiso patearse a sí misma por no notar su estado delicado. 

-No sé qué habrán escuchado de mí, qué rumores corren por la primera orden. -dijo Rey acomodando su cabello y cruzando las piernas sobre su asiento. -No deberías estar en una celda...-no era lo que quería decir pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. 

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas.-pudo reconocer la preocupación tatuada en sus facciones.- Comenzando por porqué no pude reconocerte cuando te vi luego de que regresaras de Starkiller...

Rey no habló, su expresión cuidadosamente neutral, por dentro sus emociones hechas una erupción que le costaba comprender, las náuseas amenazando con volver a hacerle vomitar. Lo único que hacía era jugar con un hilo suelto de sus ropas, sin apartar sus ojos claros de los Leia. 

La mujer suspiró notablemente cansada de secretos, intrigas, ocultamientos. Iba a ser honesta una vez en su vida.-Verás, la noche que Ben, que Kylo quemó el Templo Jedi que fue su hogar por años, mi hermano encontró la ropa de mi hija llena de sangre en los escombros.-Rey tembló notablemente horrorizada.-Creí que habías sido asesinada junto con varios aprendices de Jedi. No debí asumir...debí buscarte. Pero ¿qué podía pensar? Mi hijo estaba cegado por la oscuridad, había tirado abajo todo lo que Luke luchó por construir y huyó a los brazos de un Maestro cruel. Matar a su propia hermana no...

-¿No sonaba fuera de lugar?-interrumpió la joven, el rostro contorsionado con indignación. -¿Cómo podías pensar que tu hijo mataría a su...propia..sangre?-palideció al recordar que, en efecto, Kylo había asesinado a su propia sangre, a Han Solo, su propio padre.-Mi... padre...-no podía mirar a Leia, sus manos nuevamente se aferraron a la banca y el aire reciclado de la nave no parecía tener ni una pizca de oxígeno pues no llenaba sus pulmones lo suficiente.   
Leia no dijo palabra, mirando al suelo y dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla, entendiendo que Rey, Jaina, debía asimilar aquello. Ahora la pérdida de Han tenía un tinte diferente. 

-No puedo evitar culparme a mí misma, ¿Sabes? Si hubiera dejado que fueras más seguido a visitarlo, si no me hubiera desprendido tanto de su crianza, si los hubiera mantenido a ambos a mi lado sin importar nada lo demás... 

-Entonces Snoke de todas formas habría borrado la República del mapa, y tomado otro aprendiz quizás. Quizás todo hubiera sucedido más rápido y todos estaríamos muertos...-sugirió Rey, más recuperada, frotando sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas. 

-Debería haber sabido que estabas viva, debería haberte podido sentir en La Fuerza.-continuó Leia, como si no la hubiera escuchado.- Luke me enseñó cómo sentirlos a todos, cómo saber lo que sucedía a mi alrededor...-una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba a su hija, deseando abrazarla más que nada en el mundo. Rey ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas unos momentos, no pudiendo enfrentar sus cálidos ojos y el amor y devoción que expresaban. 

-Luke, él lo sintió. -ante la mirada confusa que le dio Leia,se aclaró la garganta para explicar.- No al principio cuando me vio por primera vez. Estaba más cerrado a la Fuerza en ese entonces. Pero cuando me enseñó a meditar en la colina, ahora entiendo que le aterró reconocer mi marca en la Fuerza. Dijo que estaba asustado de mi poder, de lo fácil que este me llevaba a la oscuridad. Pero creo que vio quién era yo aunque no dijo nada. Quizás le aterró que luego de tanto tiempo de culpar a su sobrino de ser un monstruo no fuera tan así como creía.-sonrió.- Estaba asustado cuando descubrió que el Lazo entre nosotros no se había roto con los años, y no deseaba que fuera a verlo. -recordó sus palabras entonces.- ** _"Esto no saldrá de la forma que piensas."_** El viejo Jedi tenía razón... Y Kylo lo mató...-pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, levantándose de forma abrupta, intentando ignorar el dolor en su pecho. Se acercó a Leia y sostuvo su mano a través de la pequeña ventana.-No dejaré que te maté a ti también. -dicho esto se retiró a toda prisa. Kylo iba a escucharla. O lo arrojaría fuera de la nave.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hablar no es el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.  
> Ni de Rey  
> Ni de Kylo  
> No cuando una Fuerza Oscura entre ambos intenta destruirlos desde adentro.

Un par de los troopers le había guiado a los elevadores. Rey se sintió incómoda, el lugar aún apestaba a ese Lado Oscuro, y el ser sensible a los temores de quienes le rodeaban no ayudaba. Parecía ser que los soldados le tenían miedo. Según ella, mal dirigido. A Ben, Kylo es a quien debían temerle.

 

La joven se encontraba dividida. Por un lado, encontrar su identidad, su familia de origen, le hizo centrarse, sentirse en control del poder al que tanto tiempo le había temido. Pero al mismo tiempo, todo era distinto. Ben ya no era Ben, era Kylo, y como si fuera poco estaba al frente de un Imperio. Su padre estaba muerto, su madre encarcelada, su tío, uno con la Fuerza,como el anciano solía llamarlo cada vez que ella preguntaba por su abuelo. Recuperó su familia sólo para perderla nuevamente.

Quizás Kylo estaba realmente perdido, quizás ya estaba demasiado inmerso en la Oscuridad para poder recuperarlo. Quizás si ella intentaba recuperarlo terminaría por caer también.

 

Tal vez a eso se refería Luke.

 

Pero, si ella perdía la esperanza, ¿Qué quedaba? Una familia rota, y un Imperio que destrozaba más familias. 

 

La puerta del elevador se abrió, y Rey intentó no pensar en lo cerca que se había sentido de Ben apenas horas antes, de cómo le aseguró “Cuando llegue el momento, te convertirás…” Había tenido tantas ganas de besarlo en aquel momento, para demostrarle que no se daría por vencida, que iba a luchar hasta el final para rescatarlo de las garras de Snoke.  
Lo que le aterraba de sí misma era que después de conocer el parentesco que compartían, las ganas de besarlo no habían disminuido. Seguían allí, como un animal agazapado esperando el momento para atacar a su presa. Pero Rey no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas ahora.

Seguía en terreno enemigo, rodeada de soldados que eran un peligro al estar bajo las órdenes de Hux. Pero la Fuerza no le indicaba que debía huir en ese momento, no como cuando estaba en el bosque, huyendo del monstruo de la máscara, el mismo que la había perseguido en sus pesadillas por años.

Ahora lo recordaba claro como el día. Cada noche que no lograba conciliar el sueño, lo que ella culpaba a las tormentas, eran las pesadillas que solían aparecer mientras estas duraban. Como si la arena delos desiertos de Jakku la conectara con su pasado, con Ben. Aunque en esos sueños no era más que una sombra, una figura pasajera,  nunca un rostro, sólo la máscara era constante.  
La joven pudo comprender ahora que esos sueños era la Fuerza, que comenzaba a unir los puentes entre ellos nuevamente en el momento que sus defensas estaban bajas durante el sueño. 

¿Debía hablarlo con Ben? 

 **Con Kylo** , se corrigió Rey.

Los momentos que pasó sumida en sus recuerdos le parecieron horas pero habían sido minutos en el elevador. Los soldados se hicieron a un lado para que ella pasara,las puertas abriéndose de forma automática. 

Rey entró nuevamente en la Sala del Trono en un período de pocas horas, al menos ahora no estaba esposada, y estaba armada. El sable de luz vibraba en su cinturón, como si estuviera vivo. Afortunadamente, los cadáveres de la Guardia de Élite ya habían sido limpiados, igual que el cadáver de Snoke. Rey no creía tener el estómago para ver ese rostro de nuevo. Las cortinas no habían sido reemplazadas,bien. Odiaba esas malditas cortinas rojas casi tanto como odiaba estar en esa nave, casi tanto como odiaba a la Primera Orden. 

Caminó hacia el Trono donde Kylo se sentaba con las manos hechas un puño a los costados de su cuerpo, su rostro serio, sus ojos brillando con ira. No había guardias esta vez, por mucho que Hux le había insistido a Kylo, estaban solos. El grupo que había llevado a Rey desaparecido ya, el sonido del elevador activado descendiendo varios niveles. 

Kylo no era estúpido. Podía sentir el odio emanar claramente de Rey, junto con la furia, su lazo quizás estuviera cerrado por ahora, pero los sentimientos de la castaña eran como el viento, enviados en todas direcciones para que todos pudieran notarlos y sentirlos. 

Debía enseñarle a controlarlo. Una emoción mal dirigida a través de la Fuerza podía ponerla en peligro frente a otros seres sensibles a esta.

Y sin duda, la expresión de su rostro era más que clara. Le repugnaba verlo sentado en ese Trono.

-Puedes sentarte en mi lugar, si lo deseas.-dijo Kylo calmadamente, su rostro cuidadosamente neutral, sus ojos sin embargo mostraban expectativa por la respuesta de Rey.

La joven no pensaba atacarlo. No tan pronto. No a su _hermano_. Pero aquel comentario derribó el delicado dique que la castaña tenía sobre sus emociones. En un movimiento fluido echó mano a su sable de luz y lo activó. Apuntó a Kylo con él, tensa, conteniéndose para no hacer nada estúpido.   
Aunque apuntar un arma a tu único aliado era _bastante estúpido_. 

Así como el comentario de Kylo había sido estúpido. Desde luego que no iba a querer sentarse en el condenado Trono de un poder dictatorial. Ella era muy moralista, más parecida a Luke de lo que había considerado en un primer momento.   
Kylo se sentía caminando a ciegas con ella, sin saber cómo avanzar ni qué decir. Cada palabra se sentía mal, errónea, fuera de lugar. Después de todo,  **no la conocía en absoluto.** Gracias a la Fuerza y su lazo podía ver retazos de su persona, flashes de su personalidad y sus reacciones. Podía saber que ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono era mutuo. Pero llevaría tiempo poder conocerla de la forma que él deseaba. Y siempre quedaba la posibilidad que Rey no estuviera dispuesta. 

-Rey... No voy a pelear contigo.-Kylo esperó que sus palabras suaves fueran suficientes. Desde luego no fue el caso. No cuando sus acciones ahora tenían más peso que ayer. El haber matado a Hank, a Luke. El haber borrado la memoria de Jaina. 

-No puedes dejar que la ejecuten.-dijo Rey bruscamente, su mandíbula tensa, un evidente esfuerzo por no perder el control y atravesarlo con su arma ahí mismo.- Eres el nuevo Líder Supremo. Tienes influencia. Si alguien puede detener esta locura eres tú, Kylo. -no escondió el desprecio que sentía por el nuevo título del hombre frente a ella.

Detestaba la manera que Rey tenía de referirse a su asociación con La Primera Orden, como si él fuera feliz con esa vida maldita que cargaba, como si hubiera elegido estar allí en primer momento. Quizás al comienzo, pero ese deseo de formar parte se había esfumado como humo hacía años. Cuando vio todo el caos, la destrucción que la Primera Orden dejaba atrás.  
Y aún así se había quedado. Porque ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, y porque la promesa de convertirse en el nuevo Vader era demasiado valiosa para él como para dejarla pasar.  

Y Rey no lo entendía. No lograba ver que la situación era mucho más delicada de lo que parecía. Sus manos enguantadas se cerraron en un puño, la ira pronta a surgir a la superficie, rompiendo la expresión neutral de su rostro. 

-Creo que no comprendes nuestra situación, Rey. Mis manos están atadas. Quizás mantenga el título, pero es Hux quien está a cargo del cuerpo de Soldados, de la obtención de armas mayores. Si quisiera podría borrarme de un plumazo.-odiaba admitirlo, pero era la realidad. Dejó salir un resoplido frustrado.- ¡No puedo hacer nada hasta que vea a nuestros aliados políticos! Quizás entonces pueda reafirmar mi posición.-irónico haber huido de la posición en la política que su madre quería, correr al sitio opuesto literalmente para volver a encontrársela en el camino.

Pero Rey no escuchó. La ira, la oscuridad estaban cegándola nuevamente, y le aterró lo fácil que le era caer en esta.

-¡No me grites! ¡No me interesa la política de la que hablas, me interesa el bienestar de Leia! ¡Estás dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de nuestra madre por esta maldita Orden!-la había llamado madre en voz alta, y aquello le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Antes de poder meditar sus propias acciones, Rey atacó. Y la hoja de su sable de luz encontró la de Kylo, quien había sacado su sable en el último instante, por poco no pudiendo evitar que el golpe le diera de lleno en el abdomen. 

Bien. Si Rey quería tanto pelear, pelearían. Kylo Ren jamás huía de una confrontación, y no comenzaría ahora. Toda su limitada paciencia, por la borda. Al levantarse del trono de un salto, la hoja de Rey, de su abuelo, cayó en el sitio donde había estado su cabeza segundos antes. Y se había atorado allí. 

-Esto es ridículo, Rey. No podemos pelear ahora. Abre el lazo nuevamente, verás que estoy en lo correcto. 

Rey gritó, toda su frustración presente en su voz, desactivó el sable para darse la vuelta y volver a activarlo luego de intentar quitarlo del sitio donde estaba clavado. 

-¿Así como estabas en lo correcto cuando mataste a Han? ¡A nuestro padre! 

Kylo sintió la cólera en su ser aumentar exponencialmente. Ahora fue él quien atacó, y Rey no tuvo más opción que retroceder. 

-¡Tú no estabas ahí! ¡NO ESTABAS AHÍ CADA VEZ QUE ÉL SE LARGABA Y YO TENÍA QUE RECOGER LAS PIEZAS ROTAS DE NUESTRA MADRE!

Rey giró justo a tiempo para evitar uno de los ataques del sable de luz rojo, bloqueando el siguiente, manteniéndose en la misma posición. La Fuerza a su alrededor se movía como un torbellino, oscuridad con perlas de luz, si la usaba ahora...  
Con un gesto de su mano envió a Kylo a caer sobre su espalda, quedándose en su sitio, agitada. El hombre se levantó, y por la expresión dolida en su rostro supo que no le había dolido la caída, sino los recuerdos que esta le traía. 

-¡Entonces sí lo odiabas! -exclamó Rey, moviéndose a un lado, luego a otro, evitando las estocadas.-Me mentiste cuando dijiste que no era así.

-¡Tú ya pensabas que era un monstruo! ¿De qué servía darte más razones para que lo confirmaras?-su rostro tan cerca que Rey distinguió claramente el momento que la desolación apareció de nuevo en sus orbes  oscuros. Sus hojas unidas, ninguno dispuesto a retroceder. 

Algo cambió. Como si un rayo de luz entrara en medio del torbellino de oscuridad. Y de pronto el odio y la furia de Rey pareció disiparse lo suficiente para reconsiderar que sus acciones no eran las mejores dada la situación. 

-¿Tú ya recordabas todo? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que borraste de mí? -preguntó con la garganta apretada, la voz hecha un hilo. 

Kylo cerró brevemente sus ojos, abriéndolos luego de suspirar. Por alguna razón odiaba pelear con Rey. Siempre lo odió. 

-Sí. Y no. Sabía que existía algo escondido ahí, algo que aún no logro recordar del todo. Recuerdo la sensación que tuve al hacerlo, borrar tus memorias. Me sentí la peor basura de la galaxia. Recuerdo tu mirada, asustada, pero a la vez sabías que yo no te haría daño. Aún no está claro del todo. Aún faltan muchas piezas. Piezas que quizás jamás logre recuperar. Pero hay algo que estoy seguro. Fue lo mejor que hice, y no me produce arrepentimiento pensar en ello. -finalmente Kylo desactivó su sable de luz, girando hacia su derecha lo suficiente para ver el Trono.-Fue la decisión más acertada de mi vida, Jaina. 

Resignada, Rey apagó también su arma, colocándola en el sitio asignado a ella de su cinturón. Esto se sentía amargo, demasiado mal, pero Rey le creyó. Tentativamente abrió el lazo que la Fuerza había generado entre ambos. El alivio que provino de Kylo al darse cuenta de esto abrumó levemente a Rey. 

-Necesitamos encontrar una manera de recuperar nuestros recuerdos. Estamos a ciegas, Kylo. No creo que podamos darnos ese lujo. -no hizo además de retroceder cuando el pelinegro se acercó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Se me ocurren sólo dos lugares donde eso es posible. Y son demasiado incómodos hasta para mí. -dijo firmemente, sus ojos demostraban algo de ¿miedo? ¿desesperanza?

-¿Qué hay de otros sensibles a la Fuerza? Quizás puedan ayudarnos.-propuso la joven de ojos claros. La inocencia y esperanza reflejadas en cada rasgo de su rostro. 

-No lo sé...-era la primera vez que usaba esta frase en años, la primera vez que se permitía estar tan vulnerable para admitirlo en voz alta.-Hasta donde conozco somos los únicos.

-Si hay algo que aprendí de Luke, es que no somos los últimos. La Fuerza siempre encuentra la manera.-el convencimiento en sus palabras era palpable, así como en su postura, y Kylo no pudo evitar sonreír. Ante su inocencia quizás, ante cómo eran la perfección de los opuestos. 

-Muy bien. Pero primero.-el hombre se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Rey, quien se puso tensa unos momentos, hasta que sintió a través de su lazo todo el cariño que Ben le profesaba. Era un beso honesto, inocente, que nació de la necesidad de ambos de sentir algo reconfortante en medio de tanta basura, tanta oscuridad. 

 _"Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti..."_ Resonó en la mente de Rey.

_"Aunque quieras matarme después."_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, los brazos de la joven rodearon el cuello del pelinegro, esta vez respondiendo el beso, timidamente, con suavidad. Supo dentro suyo que no podría matarlo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Pero aún dentro suyo los sentimientos eran confusos. Le quería, sí, pero no estaba segura como reconciliar la imagen de Ben, quien se mostraba vulnerable y haría cualquier cosa por ella, con la del monstruo del bosque, con la del hombre que asesinó a su padre. 

Kylo no la culpaba. Él tampoco sabía cómo iba reconciliar aquellas partes de sí mismo.

Quizás recuperar sus recuerdos ayudaran. Quizás pudieran salir victoriosos. 

Quizás todo se fuera al caño y terminaran ambos muertos. O sólo él. Podía vivir con ello. 

El beso fue demasiado corto, apenas unos momentos hasta que el comunicador de Kylo sonó, la distintiva voz de Hux haciéndose presente. Kylo contuvo una maldición, aunque su pensamiento fue demasiado claro. 

**-Líder Supremo. La comunicación pedida por los fabricantes de armas de Canto Bight comenzará en unos minutos. Asumí que querrá estar presente.**

-Rey también irá, General. -silencio, luego la respuesta.

**-Muy bien. Como ordene. Sala de conferencias 1.234hb**

Así terminó la comunicación.

En sus oficinas, Hux sonreía. Esta iba a salir mejor de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto la chaterrera iba a estar allí. El pelirrojo no podía esperar en hacerle llegar su merecido por haberlo humillado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos vuelto!! No pienso dejar este fic incompleto  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo disfruté al escribirlo.  
> May the Force be with You


End file.
